


A Devious Scheme

by TheRogueLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diabolical Plan, Other, Secret Slytherin, Short One Shot, Slightly!Cracky, Sneaky Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueLibrarian/pseuds/TheRogueLibrarian
Summary: Harry's plan for the House Cup competitions.





	A Devious Scheme

 

Snape's eyes narrowed,

 

“Twenty points from Griffindor!”

 

Harry pouted and slumped his shoulder, looking over his cauldron in obvious distress. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Snape smirking. Yes. Everything was going to plan. Sure, he was only eleven but his idea was flawless. Perhaps he was the perfect Slytherin in that regard. Perhaps because he had tricked the hat into sorting him into Griffindor and he was now ready to toy with his hated Potions Professor. Not even because Harry hated him. Only because he was bored.

 

It was diabolical really and it was going to work.

 

It was.

 

Harry's time at the Dursleys had not made him some spineless wimp. No. He had learnt early on to ignore their words and close off his emotions. Leaving him with a ruthless cunning side and huge plate of apathy. And now he got to have some fun.

 

…

 

Harry waited in the hall as he saw Snape packing away. It had been a month since he had started Snape taking away points. A month of Griffindor's counter going down and Slytherin's going up. And now it was time for the second part of the plan.

 

“Potter! Don't loiter in the halls, ten points from Griffindor.”

 

Harry mumbled,

 

“Yes sir.”

 

A brief look of happiness plastered on his face. Snape spied it easily and confusion furrowed his brows before he ignored it. The second part was under way.

 

…

 

Yes. Yes. Yes! He was so close. For three months he had been smiling whenever Snape took points or gave points to Slytherin. Harry was so close. It was going to-

 

“I'm on to you Potter. You may be able to fool them but you can't fool me.”  
  


His face fell. Was it not working?

 

“Taking points from Griffindor doesn't truly punish you. No. You are secretly a Slytherin supporter. Five points from Slytherin for your stupidity.”

 

Then he strode down the hall. Robes billowing like smoke. And Harry suffocated his grin.

 

It took five months, but in that time, he had convinced Snape that taking points _from Slytherin_ was a punishment.

 

He was a secret Slytherin after all. Shame he didn't share Hufflepuff's house loyalty.

 


End file.
